


[VID] Gonna Make It After All

by astolat, monicawoe, Speranza



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mary Tyler Moore Show - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: Who among us didn't watch Venom and immediately think of this?astolat: Everyone except Speranza but shhhhSperanza: oh come on! it was obvious!





	[VID] Gonna Make It After All

**Author's Note:**

> Song and style pillaged mercilessly from [the Mary Tyler Moore Show credits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2AO2LSddPs).

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments loved! If you like, reblog on [tumblr](https://astolat.tumblr.com/post/179150623068/cesperanza-venom-gonna-make-it-after-all) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/155388)!


End file.
